Ancestors: 100th Hunger Games
by VividlyCloudyDreams
Summary: What if your family decided your fate? What if it was the family that you might have not even known about? Welcome to the 100th Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor! *OPEN*


**Hello, all! I had a profile poll about what I should write next and the SYOT won so I'm writing it but a sequel still may follow my other story. Anyways, welcome to the 100****th**** Hunger Games and I know this is an annual games so overdone it isn't even funny but I plan some sequels so it just works out better this way. I have some rules and YOU MUST PM ME TO GET THE FORM! I want and need to be legal so that is necessary. Thanks and you may submit up to 3 tributes but one will probably be a bloodbath.**

**Rules:**

**No Mary-sues or Gary-sues which means no natural highlights, no one-dimensional personalities that can only described in a string of measly adjectives that make your tribute perfect, no violet or 'mood eyes', and no one who lives on the streets unless the reason is good otherwise just make them a community home kid. No one is perfect and not everyone has a sob story.**

**No replicas of those characters from the wonderful HG series. Only two people hunted in District 12 and we all know who they were. Not everyone has a dead parent and/or a precious little sister.**

**Throw in some flaws or weaknesses. That way whenever your tribute is faced with an obstacle they will have their crowning moment by overcoming that flaw or weakness. No flaw/weakness equals no crowning moment, simple as that.**

**Original and non-recycled tributes only. DO NOT SUBMIT TRIBUTES YOU HAVE SUBMITTED TO ANOTHER STORY! I don't want you comparing me to the other author or the other author accusing me of copying the details about your tribute. Originals only and submit them using my form only!**

**Not first come, first serve. This is by quality of the tribute and not how fast your tribute arrived. If I like two of the tributes that are for the same district then I'll pick the best one and put the other in another open district, see time will not have a play in my choosing of the tributes.**

**Lastly, expect updates to not be consistent and some may be late because of school. I have trouble with some tributes and I breeze through writing others so it will be a bumping road with updating. Just don't whine in your reviews because that sucks my inspiration out quicker than anything.**

**100****th**** Hunger Games**

Capitol Citizen, Zenobia Perthshire, 16 Years Old

The 100th Hunger Games. A century ago a bunch of men, I'm assuming, created the games in which people will kill each other but then a woman came by and added her womanly touch so instead children kill each other. Everyone makes up silly little stories about how they were created, changing them often to see who has the most ridiculous, but my idea hasn't changed form when I was 10 years old and began watching the actual games.

I know that it was a woman who decided to kill the children and not actual rebels because of the President. She is so sinister, you can see it if you look beyond her red contacts. My friends, the ditz heads, even noticed how she always looks happy during the Hunger Games celebration, scary happy. It's a real shame her daughter is just another ditzy snob.

The games have also become bloodier now since she took over. My father, one of the newer Gamemaker's, says that sometimes President Spectral will storm into the control room, obviously in a bad mood, and set loose mutts on a single tribute, unleashing her anger onto the tribute. The death is always soooo slow. My friends usually walk out but I'm glued to the screen, intrigued to watch the President's anger in a way but horrified that she chooses that particular tribute as most of them are striving.

I think she has always been bloodthirsty. After the Capitol managed to capture Katniss Everdeen during the rescue in the 75th Hunger Games, she was taken to the Capitol to meet her nightmare. Gale, her best friend, was forced to watch his brothers slowly bleed to death from various cuts and stand by as his mother and little sister, Posy, was raped for the world to see and killed shortly after. Katniss was beside him the whole time to show him that it was _her_ fault that this was all happening.

Even now, my mother never allows the recap tape to be watched in this house but one night I got to watch it while spending the night with the President's daughter one night. It was some huge sleepover so by the end of it all of the girls had left the room except for me and the others who had managed to fall asleep before the real gore began.

Gale was quickly locked away, kept hidden until he needed to come out for the finale. Next there was Peeta, Katniss's lover. His parents and brothers were put into a cram room with a few ovens and burned to death after the ovens all blew up, all of this broadcast live for Peeta and Katniss to see. The girl's at the sleepover said it was ironic that the baker's family was killed by ovens, my response being that that was the whole point. Peeta soon was locked up but not next to Gale because they wanted them all to be alone, mourning themselves into insanity.

District 12 was bombed quickly after and during the night, when no one was able to watch their torture, the Capitol made the avoxes pry Katniss's eyes open so she would watch them instead of sleeping.

Finally, Katniss's family. Her mother met the same fate as Miss. Hawthorne but Prim was tortured, shocked with a cattle prod. Katniss was forced to stab Prim after a week of the cattle prod, Katniss's final words to her being 'To end your suffering' or something along those lines. I've try to erase the memory from my mind so it's a bit fuzzy.

After all of that, the three had basically gone to the edge. They all waited for death. It never came, though. Katniss, Gale, and Peeta were all forced onto the interview stage and were publically avoxed. They now work as avoxes and I hear they are still working for the Capitol, allowing their memories to make them insane. I would feel sorry for them but the Capitol told us all about what they had done to destroy us and torture us so I'm glad the Capitol stopped them.

Now, the games started back only a week after their avoxing. I guess the President got greedy after killing them, their execution being her first assignment after President Snow 'retired' just after their capture. I've never actually seen him or heard anything about him since then though.

"It's on, Zen!" squeals Silver, one of my smarter friends, plopping down next to me on the couch with a bowl of zapcorn in her hands.

Zapcorn was inspired mainly from popcorn until someone managed to put something into it so that it shocks and pops in your mouth whenever you chew it. It really helps with waking you up or if you want to pull an all-nighter.

I pop three pieces in my mouth, chewing slowly in order to ride the electric high for as long as possible. I felt the crackles on my mouth but only chewing with your mouth open will you hear it. My mother hates to see our chewed-up food though so we just live without hearing the zapping of our zapcorn.

The television automatically changes from a commercial to a podium where President Spectral has just taken her spot. The leader of Panem's slick blonde hair is held in a professional bun that looks weird compared to the blues, greens, and purples in the front row of the audience. The red contacts, blue blush, sunburst skin, and four inch nails are what distinguish her as Capitol though.

"Panem," she begins, her deep voice echoing for what sounds like miles, "Welcome to the 4th Quarter Quell Card Reading." She smiles devilishly as the crowd hoots, hollers, and claps for the event. Silver and I clap as well just because it is a habit of ours that we've developed from years of watching Capitol events.

"On the 1st Quarter Quell. In order to remind the districts that the games are their fault because of their choices, the tributes were to be voted on by the district they live in to go into the arena."

"On the 2nd Quarter Quell, in order to remind the districts that for every Capitol citizen killed two rebels also perished, twice the tributes were sent into the arena."

"On the 3rd Quarter,as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes were reaped from their existing pool of victors."

"Now, on the 4th Quarter Quell, as a reminder to the victors that they will never be safe, the children eligible for the reaping will be the descendants of past victors."

A quick intake is sucked in all at once, surprised at the twist. No one really thinks about the ancestors of the victors. Until now. I watch as the President walks off the stage and notice the smile growing on her face.

My hand is in the zapcorn bowl almost immediately. I grab a fistful and shove it into my mouth, careful to avoid my blue lipstick from smearing. Chewing down, my mouth is alive with electricity and I try to zap the memory of the President's smile out of my mind.

**Like it? Hope you do and don't forget to PM me to get the form. We will also probably be hearing from Zenobia again but she will not be the star or anything crazy like that. So submit the tributes and let's get this thing started soon. Oh and review because reviewers tributes are often 'popular'.**


End file.
